TMNT: Casey
[[Datei:IDW C&A 01 00.jpg|thumb|270px|''TMNT: Casey & April'' #1 (IDW)]]Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Casey & April'' #1''' ist der erste von vier Teilen einer Miniserie aus der ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles''-Comicserie von IDW Publishing. Details * Erstveröffentlichung: 17. Juni 2015 * Ausgabe: TMNT: Casey & April #1 (IDW) * Story: Mariko Tamaki * Zeichnungen: Irene Koh * Farben: Paul Reinwand * Text: Shawn Lee * Herausgeber: Bobby Curnow Kontinuität 'Zur IDW Comic-Liste * Vorheriges Kapitel: "Vengeance" #3 * Nächstes Kapitel: ''TMNT: Casey & April'' #2 Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|240px|Getrennte PfadeCasey Jones und April O'Neil **John und Elizabeth O'Neil (erwähnt) **Arnold Jones (erwähnt) *das Pantheon **Rattenkönig **"Red" (erwähnt) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (erwähnt) Handlung thumb|240px|Auf der großen SucheCasey und April machen sich in Aprils Van auf die Suche nach dem Buch über die mysteriösen Unsterblichen, von dem Professor Miller - von dessen Ermordung sie noch nicht erfahren haben - einen Hinweis in den Archiven des Foot Clans gefunden hat."Vengeance" #2 Als sie ihre Reise in den Südwesten beginnen, wo sich das besagte Buch angeblich befinden soll, beginnen die beiden sich zu fragen, wie sie ohne die Hilfe ihrer Freunde mit dieser für sie neuen Situation alleine umgehen sollen. thumb|160px|left|Erwachende UnterschiedeJe weiter die Reise geht, desto mehr macht sich zudem noch bemerkbar, wie weit Aprils und Caseys Persönlichkeiten trotz ihrer Gefühle füreinander tatsächlich auseinandergehen. Das fällt zum ersten Mal auf, als die beiden einen Zwischenstop einlegen, um die Schriftrolle noch einmal zu studieren, und April auf ihr die Abbildung eines Yucca-Baums entdeckt, die für sie auf einen Ort nahe der mittelamerikanischen Wüstenregionen hinweist, während Casey, ein Ass im Sport und ein Laie im Akademischen, mit Unwissen strotzt. Bei dieser Gelegenheit entdeckt Casey einen herzförmigen Stein am Boden und steckt diesen heimlich ein. Als sie die Fahrt weiter fortsetzen, beginnen sie sich - kurz unterbrochen von einem Beinahe-Unfall mit einer Radfahrerin - Geschichten aus ihrer Kindheit zu erzählen, merken aber dabei umso mehr, wie weit die Welten, in denen sie aufgewachsen sind, in Wirklichkeit auseinandergehen. thumb|160px|Explodierende FeindseligkeitSchließlich machen die beiden in einem Diner Halt, um etwas zu essen. Als Ortsfremde fallen sie natürlich auf; angenehm bei der jüngeren der beiden Kellnerinnen, weit weniger so bei der älteren Bedienung und zwei Cowboys. Die beiden Männer geben wiederholt aggressive Bemerkungen auf Caseys Kosten zum Besten; und diese Provokationen reizen Casey schließlich zu einem Schlagabtausch mit den beiden Streithähnen. Als die junge Kellnerin die Polizei holen will, streicht April eiligst die Segel und kann Casey zum Rückzug bewegen. Einer der Männer, Jed, versucht sie mit gezücktem Messer aufzuhalten, doch dem kann die ältere Kellnerin mit der Drohung, seine Frau von seinem Verhalten zu informieren, einen Riegel vorschieben. thumb|240px|left|Der UnfallAuf der Weiterfahrt ist April natürlich wütend auf Casey, weil dieser sich wegen einer Bagatelle von ein paar Rüpeln zu einer Prügelei hat provozieren lassen, die ihm beinahe einen Gefängnisaufenthalt gekostet hätte. Die beiden halten kurz an einer Tankstelle, um Benzin aufzunehmen; doch als Casey nach vollendeter Auftankung rückwärts setzt, stößt er versehentlich mit dem Pickup eines alten Farmers zusammen, und dessen Vorderstoßstange verkeilt sich in den Vorderreifen. Der Farmer nimmt ihnen den Unfall zwar nicht übel, erklärt ihnen aber, dass er auf dem Weg zu seiner Schwester "Red" war, weil diese sich nicht wohl fühle. April bietet ihm an, bei "Red" vorbeizufahren und ihr mitzuteilen, was passiert ist; als Casey, der lieber den Weg zum Versteck des Buches fortsetzen will, sie davor warnt, alleine weiterzufahren, setzt sich ihr Trotz durch und sie beschließt, fürs Erste ihren eigenen Weg zu gehen. thumb|160px|Der Rattenkönig spielt mitDer Farmer bietet Casey sein altes, aber noch funktionstüchtiges Motorrad an, und die beiden jungen Leute trennen sich: Casey fährt weiter zum Versteck des Buches, Aprils zur Schwester des Farmers. Kurz bevor er wegfährt, holt Casey den herzförmigen Stein aus der Tasche und wirft ihn frustriert weg; der Farmer kommt hinzu und hebt den Stein wieder auf, wobei er über das Gefühl der Liebe bei den Menschen nachzusinnen beginnt. Aber noch während er seinen Monolog hält, laufen ihm plötzlich von allen Seiten zahlreiche Ratten zu... und dann verwandelt sich der Mann in seine wahre Gestalt zurück. Von dem Beziehungsspiel der beiden angezogen, beschließt der Rattenkönig, sich nun mit den beiden ein wenig Spaß zu erlauben... Trivia *In der Szene im Diner sprechen Jed und dessen Kumpan Casey auf dessen Namensvorbild ("the little kid and his train") und die Ballade an, die diesen Mann zur Legende machte. Neudruckversionen *''TMNT: Casey & April'' (Graphic Novel), Dezember 2015 *''TMNT: The IDW Collection'' #6 (Hardcover), April 2018 Deutsche Veröffentlichungen Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Sondergeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Miniserien (IDW)